


What About Us

by Winglame



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Bottom Hector, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame
Summary: 呼，寫完文真快樂！！！！
Relationships: Hector Dixon/Peter Guillam
Kudos: 13





	What About Us

Hector再度上門是因為那台留聲機。那本來是他借放在Peter的東西，不過在後者結婚之後，Hector像是將近有大半的時間完全忘了這件事情。直到他有天收到對方的來信之後，Hector才從信上的內容想起這件事情，也順著信封上的地址找到Peter的新家。

當時Peter正在花園裡頭種花，他聽見門鈴聲後便抱著種到一半的紫羅蘭前去應門，他的妻子很喜歡一邊賞花一邊喝茶，甚至在今早出門前叮嚀他說要記得把新買的花移植到花園裡，Peter手上的紫羅蘭也只是其中一盆而已。

他打開門，看到是Hector之後便默默拍了拍手上的泥土，“怎麼？園藝生活好玩嗎？”Hector反應快的立刻打趣道，Peter沒有說任何話，Hector的聲音聽不出什麼情緒，後者的手上抱著一瓶綁著緞帶的香檳。

“我都沒有祝賀你搬新家。”Hector語畢之後便把手上的香檳遞給了Peter，後者則是把花放在了一旁的櫃子上。

他感覺他的頭有點昏，赫克托在進門之後便扯著他的衣服和他接吻，甚至用牙齒輕咬著他的嘴唇，傳來的感覺是麻的，留聲機的聲音不知道為何停住了，兩人親吻的水聲幾乎蓋過了一切的聲響，彼得被這個場景弄得愣住了，他沒有阻止赫克托越來越往下的手，反而伸出自己的手摟上後者的腰。

赫克托在將彼得的腰帶解開之後就把嘴抽離開了對方，順著剛才手摸過的地方，一路來到了彼得的鼠蹊部。赫克托的呼吸亂了節奏，當他將彼得的陰莖握在手裡的時候，他面部也因為方才漫長的吻發紅，不過他知道，做到這一地步，就別想要停下來了。

他用嘴巴含住了那根半勃起的巨物，他沒想到對方的陰莖會這麼難下口，他調侃過對方會一直單身必定是那話兒不吸引人，不過現實是往往令人失望，赫克托甚至親手收到對方寄給自己的喜帖。他無法一次將那東西含到嘴裡，靠著舌頭的輔助才能顧到全部，而彼得的反應更是讓他懊惱，他似乎一點都沒被動搖，冷靜地看著赫克托舔弄著他的陰莖。

按著赫克托的手發著抖，說明了彼得還是有被影響到，不過他的眼神卻帶著冷冽，赫克托則是拒絕去看那雙眼睛，他認為自己已經看夠了，即使他知道那個眼神意味著什麼。赫克托因為嘴巴開始發酸而停止的動作，不過彼得卻沒有因此憐惜他，反而加重了手的力量，扯住了對方的頭髮。

赫克托被這股手勁刺激出了淚水，他的叫聲被嘴裡的異物堵住了發不出來，他感覺自己的頭被往下扯去，直到自己的喉嚨被對方的龜頭頂到之後，赫克托便發不出任何抗議的聲音了。他的手握緊了身邊的床單，他被彼得突如其來的行為驚嚇到了，他想過彼得拒絕自己的方式，卻沒想過這個可能性。

赫克托試圖掙扎卻沒有用，彼得冷著眼將赫克托的極限推到更遠的地方。在赫克托發覺自己被嗆到的時候，彼得也在他的嘴裡釋放了，雙重刺激之下，赫克托在彼得還沒停止射精之前就投降地將嘴巴放開，對方的味道很腥，赫克托忍不住干嘔，那些濁白色的液体甚至蹭到了他的睫毛上。

彼得感覺自己的腦更麻了，當他看到赫克托強忍著痛苦將嘴裡那些液體吞下去之後，彼得突然意識到某種事情正在發生－－他沒有把自己控制住。但是事情的開始是赫克托起的頭，他不該選在這個時候拜訪彼得的，甚至不該理會那封信件的，他老早可以像彼得結婚那天一樣，默默地在後者的注視下離去。

彼得想問赫克托到底在做什麼，但是他卻不知道用什麼方式去問，他總感覺只要知道原因，赫克托就會把事情變得更加不可收拾。“我很愛你。”赫克托在稍微緩過來之後說道，他的聲音很沙啞，聽起來像是彼得把他的聲帶給操壞掉了，“但是你似乎從來都不知道。”

不，他當然知道。

彼得其實老早就看出赫克托對他有好感，在每次兩人獨處時，赫克托總是會裝成是不經意地將手放在他的大腿上，或是刻意將身體傾向對方，直到彼得發現椅子已經容不下他們倆了。赫克托在他面前總表現得跟一個貓一樣，會在各種場面試圖吸引彼得的注意，又會在對方發現之後裝成什麼都沒發生。彼得也曾經坦白跟赫克托說自己對男人沒有感覺，而赫克托只是笑著回應他不試試怎麼知道。

他們倆因為工作的關係，曾在一段時間裡幾乎天天見面，赫克托會在車上跟彼得抱怨各種他今天遇到的事情，即使彼得總是表現得像是一塊木頭，但是赫克托依舊能自娛自樂地將故事說下去。當到一個過火的階段，彼得還會稍微出聲要赫克托小聲些或是要他注意一下自己的言行。

“別總是這麼無趣嘛……”赫克托拿出打火機，並從彼得的煙盒裡拿過一根煙，彼得悶哼道，於是赫克托拿了第二根。

赫克托也從沒想過彼得會是個溫柔的情人，彼得也從未對他展現出溫柔的一面，就連微笑都是少有的，直到赫克托發現彼得都會對身旁經過的小姐們問好之後，便開始認為自己是特別的。畢竟也只有他能看到對方在私底下是什麼樣子，赫克托看到的彼得和那個盡全力裝出好好先生的人並不相同，後者雖然比較貼近大家對情人的幻想，但是前者卻是和赫克托相處最久。

有時候，彼得會思考起自己對待赫克托的方式是不是過於偏激了些，他總是在和對方獨處時都會把自己理性的一面完全去除，只留下野性的自己與赫克托來往，他最初的用意只是為了嚇跑這個不停在打擾他的金髮小個子，發展到後來，赫克托卻彷彿成了他的出氣桶。

彼得的大腦頓時被懊惱所填滿，不過當他回過神來，

赫克托已經將身上的衣服都脫去的與他交媾，他騎在了彼得的身上，赫克托的皮膚在昏暗的燈光下顯的有些透明，彼得感覺自己意識有些斷片，不過下身傳來的快感卻無法忽視。

赫克托的穴口把他的陰莖全部吞入，緊咬著他不放，兩人結合的地方也濕糊成了一片，彼得不確定對方維持這姿勢多久了，唯一能確定就是赫克托的穴口裡很溫暖，像是要把他化掉了一樣。赫克托沉著氣扭動著屁股，彼得的陰莖進得很深，甚至把他的穴口撐得很開，赫克托每帶動一次就感覺自己快要高潮了。

彼得撐起自己身體，用手環住赫克托的屁股，將他整個身體往下撞去，對方被他的行為弄得皺起了眉頭，卻沒有抵抗這個痛感，只是順著彼得的手扭動起自己的腰。赫克托很能承受疼痛，這是彼得與他相處過來的心得，他能在身體受到重傷的時候大笑，也能在心靈被傷害的事情裝作沒事。

前者是在血糊一片的場景裡看到的，後者是彼得一個人知道的。

彼得扯著赫克托的頭髮向他索吻著，後者在自己發麻的嘴唇裡咬了幾口，接著便和對方的嘴唇扣在了一塊，他沒了感覺，只看到彼得傳來的眼神變了樣，他不確定這是件好事還是壞事，因為他從來沒在對方眼裡看見自己。

赫克托感覺到了疲倦，他保持這個姿勢有些時間了，他的速度也慢了下來，已經比不上彼得的抽動了。他尋找慰藉地靠在了彼得的肩上，任由對方操弄自己的屁股，就算穴口已經被操到發紅了。

彼得過了一會之後便把赫克托放倒在床上，就在後者以為快要結束時，前者卻把他的雙腿分至最開，讓他的膝蓋抵在胸上，將小穴撐的更大了。赫克托再度尖叫了起來，這個過程當中他和彼得依舊保持著相連的姿勢，粗大的陰莖幾乎把他的穴口操過了一遍，最後甚至頂到了底處。

赫克托被禁止觸碰自己的性器，他的手被彼得用棉被繳在了一塊，只要後者每撞擊一次，赫克托就能看見自己的陰莖晃動的模樣，他很想把頭撇開，但是彼得在他身上出的蠻力已經讓他無法忍受更多的動作了。“他真的不是個溫柔的情人，”赫克托肯定地想，“但是他很有可能只對自己這樣。”

赫克托叫不出什麼話來，而他的呼吸聲似乎是彼得愈感煩躁的主因，後者便無意識地將整場性事帶往更折磨人的方向，就像他平時處理那些惱人的雜物一樣，直到赫克托發出一些痛苦的呻吟聲。他一步步將赫克托推向崩潰，來平復自己心裡頭的雜訊。

彼得最後釋放在了赫克托的身體裡，他沒有因為高潮而放鬆下來，反而用力扣緊了赫克托的屁股以防對方逃離，甚至將頭埋進了那副單薄的胸口裡，一直等到射精結束。赫克托被自己的眼淚黏的睜不開眼，不然他就能看見自己是怎麼弄髒他和彼得的小腹。

彼得在把全部的精液都射到穴口裡之後，就和赫克托分了開來，他再次訝異於赫克托的韌性，後者沒有因此而昏過去，反而僅只是喘個幾下之後便立刻撐起自己的身體，好讓自己不會顯得這麼狼狽。

“我建議你讓我洗個澡。”赫克托說道，他的聲音已經不成樣子了，但是彼得卻能聽懂。他點了點頭，並說自己出去拿條乾淨的毛巾，赫克托沒有回覆，只是自顧自的走進浴室裡。

彼得出房門時看到了那盆被自己遺忘掉的紫羅蘭，他的妻子還沒回來，而紫羅蘭的花瓣卻已經落下了幾瓣。他想走近察看，而浴室的水聲也響起了。

“你不是因為留聲機而來的。”彼得開口說道，赫克托將身子靠在了浴缸的邊緣上，並且伸手將自己買給對方的香檳打開。他給自己倒了一杯之後，一次飲盡，然後在準備倒第二杯的時候被彼得阻止了。

“你也不是為了留聲機而寫信給我的吧？”赫克托輕聲地說：“其實你可以直白一些，畢竟你給我的信可是被蠟封得緊緊的。”

“是你一進門就吻了我。”

“但是你沒有拒絕。”赫克托反駁道，“而且你甚至把我帶到了你的房裡，噢不，讓我更正，是你和你妻子的房裡。”他說這話的時候是笑著的，但並不是那種得意的微笑，是挑釁。

“你知道自己在幹什麼嗎？”彼得有些失去耐心了。

“我不知道，”赫克托說這話的時候，彼得睜大了雙眼，“大概只是為了印證自己說的話。”

“印證什麼？”

“印證我的觀點是對的。”赫克托坐起了身子，並貼近了對方，“你喜歡我。”

彼得以沉默來回覆這個指控，卻引來了對方的一聲冷笑。

“你甚至還向人打聽我為何在你結婚那天這麼早離開的原因，不是嗎？”赫克托繼續說道：“你甚至還要到了我的新家地址！”

接著赫克托把彼得這一路上的行為都當成是犯罪那樣一一拱出，直到他失去了他原本的堅定。他的憤怒開始轉為眼上淚水，他連自己什麼時候哭都不知道，直到內心的難過壓垮了他。這些彼得全看在眼裡，不過他卻沒說任何的話，只是默默看著崩潰的赫克托本身還有他那些未被人發覺過的情感。

他感覺真的把赫克托逼上的絕境，與此同時他想起了為何當赫克托吻上自己那一刻他會感覺頭昏了，赫克托給他的吻裡有太多壓抑的情感和平時忍在內心裡的苦楚了，他從未發覺眼裡的金髮小個子能承載這麼多的痛苦和絕望，就像他從未發覺對方其實有多喜歡自己。

他發現在這一刻自己是真的不知道赫克托對他的喜愛有多深切，他開始覺得自己該死了，因為他給赫克托永遠都只有無視跟冷淡的對談而已。

他們有將近十秒的沉默。赫克托的眼淚已經停住了，不過他像是也把所有的力氣給哭完了，整個人像是為了準備說出最後一句話而呈現了停擺的狀態。

“如果你是，真的很不喜歡我。”赫克托將自己縮在了浴缸裡的其中一角，“你大可以一開始就拒絕我……”

“我沒有不喜歡你。”彼得說道。

他沒有再繼續說下去，因為當他看著赫克托的時候，他已經沒了在和對方談論下去的勇氣了。

他將浴缸的水放了，並將毛巾覆蓋在赫克托的身體上，赫克托的體溫很低，但彼得卻無法做什麼，只能在把赫克托帶離開浴室的路上抱緊對方。

“我會再搬一次家，”赫克托在離開彼得的家之前說道，他抱著那台留聲機，卻沒有東西是他能留下的，“只是這次，別再寫任何信給我了。”

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 呼，寫完文真快樂！！！！


End file.
